1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for a pressure pipe, and more particularly, to a connector structure which has a better seal effect and is durable and can be connected tightly and firm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional connector structure for a pressure pipe comprises a female connector 10 and a male connector 20. The female connector 10 has a flange 11 therein and is provided with a piston 12 and an inner spring 13. The female connector 10 further comprises engaging balls 14, a control sleeve 15 and an outer spring 16 at an outer end thereof. The male connector 20 has an annular groove 21 on an outer wall thereof and comprises a piston 22 and an inner spring 23 therein. When not in use, the male connector 20 disengages from the female connector 10. The piston 12 biased by the inner spring 13 of the female connector 10 is to block the flange 11, as shown in FIG. 1, so as to provide a seal effect. When in use, as shown in FIG. 2, the male connector 20 is inserted in the female connector 10 and the engaging balls 14 are engaged in the annular groove 21 of the male connector 20. The pistons 22, 12 of the male connector 20 and the female connector 10 push each other to form an open state, such that the pneumatic pressure passes the male connector 20 through the female connector 10. The conventional connector structure has the following shortcomings.
1. The piston 12 of the female connector 10 must cooperate with the inner spring 13. The spring has the problem of elastic fatigue so it is not durable. When the elasticity of the spring is not enough, the seal effect is not good.
2. The male connector 20 and the female connector 10 are connected through the engaging balls 14, the elasticity of the outer spring 16 and the engagement of the control sleeve 15, so they cannot be connected tightly. Sometimes, the male connector 20 may disengage from the female connector 10 by touching the control sleeve 15 carelessly.
3. It must provide a plurality of steel engaging balls 14. The structure is complicated and the cost is high. The connection of the engaging balls 14 is not good.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.